


Pomocni przyjaciele...

by noemiharpia



Series: Stiles i Inni krótkie historie [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Scott, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Demons, Derek Hale & Scott McCall Friendship, Derek in Love, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Pansexual Stiles Stilinski, Past Stiles Stilinski/Malia Tate, Smut, Stiles Stilinski & Malia Tate Friendship, Stiles Stilinski and Danny Friendship, Top Derek, Top Scott, inkub, naprawdę nienawidzę tagów!
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-16 16:44:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11256861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noemiharpia/pseuds/noemiharpia
Summary: Derek unikał zaniepokojonego wzroku drugiego alfy, który przeskakiwał z niego na Stilinskiego i tak w kółko. Prawie mógł usłyszeć wnioski, jakie wyciągnął młodszy z całej sytuacji. Nie wróżyło to nic dobrego. Nie chciał walczyć, ale sądził, że z nim nastolatek jest bezpieczniejszy, bo umiał się kontrolować. Nie ulegał instynktowi, jeśli nie było to konieczne. Chociaż zapach szatyna z minuty na minutę stawał się intensywniejszy, bo jad dostał się już prawdopodobnie do każdego zakamarka ciała człowieka.*Prompt przeniesiony z wattpad.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> * Hej:) czyli to wcześniej zapowiedziane krótkie opowiadanie napisane na zamówienie z wattpad.  
> Nie byłam pewna czy je wstawiać też tutaj dlatego zapytałam Was... I parę osób odpowiedziało, że tak :)  
> Proszę oto jest :) specjalnie dla was.

*******

  
Stiles nudził się niemiłosiernie w piątkowy wieczór, bo Scott miał rodzinną kolację, a niektórzy z ich grupy wybierali się na randki Liam z Hayden oraz Mason z Cory’m. Życzył im dobrej zabawy i rzucił kilkoma kiepskimi żartami o zabezpieczeniu. Na co tylko przewrócili oczami przyzwyczajeni do jego docinek. Kira, Malia i Lydia miały swój babski wieczór i dla własnego zdrowia psychicznego Stilinski wolał się trzymać od nich wtedy z daleka. Nie wiedział tylko, co porabia Derek… odkąd Cora wyjechała z Peterem do innego stanu to Hale stał się bardziej towarzyski. Już nie rzucał nim tak często o ściany i chętniej współpracował ze Scottem. To było dosyć dziwne: dwie alfy na tym samym terenie, które zamiast rywalizować zaczęły się ze sobą dogadywać.

Przeskakiwał po kanałach i szukał czegokolwiek do zajęcia myśli, ale jak na złość nie było nic znośnego. Zawsze mógł obejrzeć kilka odcinków swojego ulubionego serialu, ale odkąd jego życie zaczęło wyglądać podobnie do fabuły SPN to nieco straciło swój urok.

Zastanawiał się nad szybkim wypadem do klubu. Wiedział, że w _Jungle_ nie spotka nikogo ze stada i to było mu mocno na rękę. Żadne z nich nie miało pojęcia, że Stilinski jest panseksualny, a przynajmniej nie na pewno. Ze szkoły wiedział o tym tylko Danny, ale obiecał, że nikomu nie powie dopóki szatyn sam się na to nie zdecyduję. Gdy odkrył to, co odkrył przez przypadkowy filmik to właśnie Hawajczyk był pierwsza osobą, która przyszła mu na myśl. Od tamtej pamiętnej bardzo niezręcznej rozmowy byli dobrymi kumplami. Oczywiście nie mieli tego, co on i Scott, ale z Dannym mógł obgadać dosłownie wszystko, oczywiście pomijając cale to nadnaturalne gówno. Jednak cała reszta jak najbardziej zaczynając od aktorów porno, przez Coming out aż do planów na studia.

Niewiele myśląc chwycił za swój telefon i wystukał odpowiedni numer, a już po kilku sygnałach usłyszał bardzo rozbawiony głos.  
\- Hej czyżbyś jednak namyślił się na imprezę?  
\- Yhm- Chrząknął- Ktoś ciekawy?  
\- Niewiele się dzieje… ale z cała pewnością jest parę nowych twarzy.  
\- Okay. Będę za godzinę.- Rzucił już truchtając do swojego pokoju i z komórką na ramieniu otwierając szafę.- Loża tam gdzie zawsze?  
\- Jasne. Pospiesz się stary.- Mruknął przyjaciel, a po chwili parsknął śmiechem. Stilinski mógł usłyszeć w tle dudniącą muzykę i głos jakiegoś innego chłopaka  
\- Okay, okay.- Prychnął i po zakończeniu połączenia odrzucił telefon na łóżko. Zgarnął czarne zwężane spodnie, które były bardziej obcisłe niż te, w których chodził, na co dzień.

 

*******  
Dotarcie do klubu zajęło mu jeszcze mniej czasu niż myślał, bo po jakichś czterdziestu pięciu minutach siedział już obok kumpla i jakichś jego nowych znajomych, z których jeden zerkał na niego z kokieteryjnym uśmieszkiem. Nie sypiał z ledwo poznanymi chłopakami więc tylko pokręcił głową. Nie żeby był prawiczkiem… jednak ostrożności nigdy za dużo. Musiał znać dłużej kogoś, z kim szedł do łóżka. Był nabuzowanym hormonami nastolatkiem z dużym bagażem emocjonalnym i niezdolnym do jakiegokolwiek związku przez ten cały bajzel z wilkołakami, kitsune, łowcami i innymi stworami, które czekały w ciemności. Nie chciał nikogo wciągać w to bagno. Jednak lubił czuć się _atrakcyjny i chciany_ … no i oczywiście seks też się liczył. Nie bywał na imprezach w każdy weekend tylko wtedy, gdy miasteczko było względnie bezpieczne, a żaden z jego przyjaciół nie potrzebował natychmiastowego ratunku. Wtedy miał tych kilka godzin dla siebie: flirtował i szalał na parkiecie, pił ze znajomymi i palił trawkę z Dannym na klubowym zapleczu.

 

Tak samo tym razem Hawajczyk wyciągnął go na małe, co nieco.  
\- Wiesz może, co u Ethana?- Zapytał mulat po wypuszczeniu pierwszego bucha. Charakterystyczny zapach unosił się w powietrzu, a Stiles przyglądał się uważnie przyjacielowi.  
-Żyję, ale nie został w okolicy… wybacz stary, ale myślałem, że nie chcesz nawet słuchać o czymkolwiek, co wiąże się z watahą? To sobie zastrzegłeś na początku naszej przyjaźni, tak?  
\- Uhm… ale wydaję mi się, że mogłem się pomylić. Brakuję mi go. Poza tym zadaję się z tobą, a chociaż jesteś człowiekiem to i tak siedzisz w tym po same uszy.  
\- Jeśli tak na to spojrzeć…  
\- Nie rozmawiamy o tym, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że połowa twoich znajomych to wilkołaki a reszta to chyba nawet wolę nie wiedzieć, czym jest.  
\- Chciałbyś go znaleźć?- Stiles nie lubił zbyt długo bawić się w podchody czasami lepiej zapytać o coś wprost.  
\- Chyba tak  
\- Jesteś pewny, że to nie jest związane z jakimś sentymentem czy faktem, że po nim nie byłeś z nikim na poważnie? Może chodzi o związek i jakąś relację, a nie konkretnie o niego?  
\- Zdecydowanie jestem typem związkowca… nie kręcą mnie tak jak ciebie szybie numerki z kumplami czy przyjaciółkami.  
\- Nawiązujesz do pewnej po imprezowej sytuacji?- Stilinski uniósł tylko brwi.- Wiesz, że głównie chodziło o to, że to mój pierwszy raz z facetem, a nie znałem nikogo innego, komu ufałbym na tyle… więc widzisz, że byłeś jedyną opcją.  
\- Cóż nie są to złe wspomnienia… ale tu chodzi o to jak bardzo różni się nasze podejście. Ja szukam kogoś na dłużej, a ty nie chcesz zobowiązań większych niż przyjaźń.  
\- Skąd wiesz?- Trawka z alkoholem zawsze skłaniała go do zwierzeń.- Chce, ale wiem, że to nie byłby dobry pomysł: wciągnąć kogoś prosto w świat rodem z legend… Z Malią to było o tyle prostsze, że sama już w tym siedzi. Nie czułem się odpowiedzialny za skomplikowanie jej życia czy każdy nocny koszmar, jaki miała…  
\- Nigdy nie powiedziałeś, dlaczego tak naprawdę się skończyło…  
\- Zawaliłem w jednej sprawie, ona w innej. Pojawiła się Kira i to właściwie cała historia.  
\- Dużo mi to mówi.- Mulat wywrócił oczami.- Ale chyba rozumiem twoje podejście, ale może mógłbyś znaleźć sobie swojego potworka albo łowczynie…  
\- Możliwe, że tak jest łatwiej… ale wiem, dlaczego tęsknisz za Ethanem. Miło jest mieć kogoś, kto wie, po której stronie łóżka śpisz czy obejrzy z tobą serial, którego nienawidzi tylko, dlatego, że ty go uwielbisz.  
\- A co ze Scottem?- Szatyn aż zachłysnął się dymem i przez kilka minut kaszlał jakby miał wypluć płuca.  
\- Koleś, co do cholery?! Scott to przyjaciel.  
\- Ja też, a nie przeszkadzało ci to się ze mną przespać…  
\- To chyba kwestia tego, że ze Scottem praktycznie wychowywaliśmy się razem… samo wyobrażenie sobie chociażby tego sprawia, że czuję się niekomfortowo i niezręcznie.- Odpowiada szczerze.- Nie twierdzę, że nie zdarzało mi się pomyśleć czegoś w stylu: _„Wow, ale klata”_ czy _„fajny tyłek”_ bo mam oczy i widzę jak wygląda… o czym my w ogóle rozmawiamy McCall jest prosty jak linijka i nawet ja ze swoją wspaniałą twarzą tego nie zmienię.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mój humor dzisiaj jest do niczego :/
> 
> Kolejny rozdział specjalnie dla tych którzy też dzisiaj wstali lewą nogą, albo złośliwy czarny kot przebiegł im drogę :)

*******

  
Po jakimś czacie wrócili do lokalu zostawiając za sobą poważniejsze, niewygodne tematy skupiając się raczej na dobrej zabawie i jednym atrakcyjnym chłopaku za barem. _Mark_ jak głosiła plakietka pracował w klubie już jakiś czas i wyglądał an niewiele starszego od nich. Miło się na niego patrzyło, bo szczerze barman był jakimś chodzącym ideałem. Kilka centymetrów wyższy od Stilinskiego i subtelnie umięśniony z jasną karnacją, różowymi, pełnymi ustami, które kusiły każdego z daleka, ale najwięcej uwagi przyciągały jego blond loczki i tatuaże na rękach… wyglądał trochę jak połączenie cherubinka ze zbuntowanym nastolatkiem. Stiles po pierwszym spotkaniu wątpił czy aby na pewno jest człowiekiem. Obstawiał syrenę albo nimfę może jakiś rodzaj wampira skoro mężczyzna pracował w nocy… Jednak przejrzał bestiariusz kilka razy i żadne ze stworzeń nie pasowało. Odpuścił stwierdzając, że facet po prostu miał farta i niezłych rodziców.

Jakiś czas temu w żartach zaczęli z Dannym o niego rywalizować przewidując, że ten i tak nie weźmie ich na poważnie. No i tak było, blondyn tylko uśmiechał się pod nosem i kręcił głową na wpół rozbawiony i zrezygnowany jakby zastanawiając się gdzie zgubili mózgi. Tej nocy coś się zmieniło, bo na zaczepki Stilesa mężczyzna reagował już inaczej. Przyjaciel mrugnął do niego i zniknął wśród znajomych na parkiecie zostawiając szatyna wydawałoby się z fajnym, przystojnym gościem.

Mark, kiedy tylko nie musiał przyjąć zamówienia ucinał sobie z nim krótkie pogawędki, a nawet nalewając piwo klientom zerkał na młodszego. Może nawet Stilesowi przemknęło przez myśl, że uśmiech barmana ma w sobie coś drapieżnego, ale zignorował tą sugestię podświadomości. Zamiast tego czekał aż przystojniak skończy zmianę żeby zobaczyć, co z tego wyniknie.

Było już blisko północy kiedy Carla zastąpiła blondyna za barem, a ten poszedł na zaplecze przebrać się w swoje ciuchy. Po kilku minutach był już z powrotem, a jego oczy aż się świeciły, gdy patrzył z zadowolonym, szerokim uśmiechem na Stilinskiego. Wyszli z klubu i ruszyli na parking gdzie stał zaparkowany niebieski Jeep, a to, że spojrzenie starszego, co chwilę lądowało na ustach szatyna nie pozostawiało zbyt wiele złudzeń, co do tego, jaki charakter ma mieć to ich spotkanie. Prosta rozmowa o niczym trwała tylko do momentu, aż drzwi samochodu nie zatrząsnęły się za nimi z hukiem.

Mark całował pewnie, stanowczo i tak jakby chciał wchłonąć młodszego w siebie. Ręce odrobinę za mocno ( jak na gust Stilesa) zaciskając na jego nadgarstkach, a skoro chłopak przyjaźnił się z wilkołakami to zdecydowanie umiał już rozróżniać nadnaturalną siłę.  
\- Stop, Stop!- Wyrwał się- Czym jesteś?  
\- Och, Stiles… wiedziałem, że się zorientujesz, ale nie wiedziałem, że tak szybko… Jesteś tak cholernie inteligentny i spostrzegawczy, a mimo to dałeś się złapać na mój czar jak każdy inny.- Stilinski czuł jak zimne ręce wędrują po jego klatce piersiowej i brzuchu. Spojrzał na Marka i to był błąd, bo oczy świeciły mu się srebrnym blaskiem i cały jego opór nagle jakby wyparował- Trochę szkoda, bo jesteś strasznie pociągający aż przykro robić z ciebie przekąski… chyba, że zostaniesz ze mną? Staniesz się taki jak ja.- Stiles nie protestował, kiedy kły wbiły się w jego szyję, ale ból uwolnił go od czaru. Nie chciał się zdradzać, ale czuł jak krew z niego ucieka.  
\- Teraz tylko jeszcze ty musisz napić się odrobinę mojej krwi i możemy przejść do przyjemniejszej części.- Inkub naciął sobie nadgarstek i podsunął młodszemu pod nos, ale ten tylko mocniej zacisnął usta.  
\- Nie będę taki jak ty…  
\- W takim razie umrzesz. Chcesz tego?- Zamruczał mu prosto do ucha, dociskając krwawiący nadgarstek do ust. Szatyn starał się sobie przypomnieć jak zabić albo, chociaż odstraszyć inkuba… skoro jest demonem to sól powinna być skuteczna, ale skąd on do cholery ma wytrząsnąć sól? Przypomniał sobie, że kiedyś znalazł na leśnej drodze jakiś stary, zadrzewiany pręt i nie chcąc by ktoś przebił sobie na nim oponę wrzucił go na tylne siedzenie. Wcisnął rękę między poduszki kanapy i faktycznie wymacał tam coś ostrego. Wydostał broń kalecząc się przy tym i z całej siły wbił ją blondynowi w czaszkę.  
Demon zaczął się miotać po samochodzie i już Stiles widział siebie w trumnie, kiedy nie wiadomo skąd pojawił się Derek. Wyciągnął syczącą postać za barki i podciął jej gardło, a potem szarpnął z całej siły odrywając głowę od reszty ciała. Wyrwał najbliższą osłonę studzienki kanalizacyjnej i butem zepchnął tam czaszkę, a potem zawlekł resztę zwłok. Gdy kratka z głuchym łoskotem wróciła na swoje miejsce Stiles aż podskoczył na swoim miejscu, ale to przynajmniej wyrwało go z dziwnego letargu.

\- Stiles żyjesz tam?- Stilinski doskonale słyszał napięcie w jego głosie. Wierzchem koszulki wytarł krew z warg nie chcąc by cokolwiek z tego spłynęło mu do gardła. Jakoś nie uśmiechała mu się kariera demonicznego kochanka.  
\- Tak- Wychrypiał i trzymając dłoń przy krwawiącej ranie z szyi wyczołgał się z Jeepa.- Ale ledwie… Dziękuję- Westchnął i dopiero wtedy odważył się ponownie zerknąć na bureta. Od razu zorientował się, ze coś jest mocno nie tak. Nagle nie mógł myśleć o niczym innym jak seks, a patrząc na Hale’a widział przed oczami sceny rodem z pornosów.  
\- Co ci zrobił?- Derek podszedł do niego i uważnie obejrzał jego obrażenia.- Kurwa… Powiedz, że nie wypiłeś jego krwi.- Jęknął- Myślałem, ze chce się tylko pożywić, ale on upatrzył sobie ciebie, jako towarzysza.  
\- CO? Nie wypiłem, ale on pił moją krew… Ja będę tym czymś?- Zamknął oczy, bo tak było łatwiej. Rozgrzane ciało starszego w tak niewielkiej odległości od niego sprawiało, ze nogi odmawiały mu posłuszeństwa.  
\- Nie, ale nadal częściowo jesteś pod wpływem jadu. Wstrzykuję go, żeby ofiary…- Tutaj wilkołak się zawiesił i gdyby Stiles nie znał go tak dobrze to mógłby przysiąc, że ten zaczął się odrobinę rumienić.  
\- Żeby, co Derek?! Wykrztuś to z siebie wreszcie!  
\- Jad wpływa na libido ofiar… sprawia, że są o wiele bardziej napalone niż normalnie, a biorąc pod uwagę to, że jesteś osiemnastolatkiem z burzą hormonalną...  
\- Och - Stiles nie był tak nieśmiały odkąd przespał się z Dannym i potem jeszcze jednym chłopakiem, z którym mieli świetny oparty na zajebistym seksie układ. Niestety ta sytuacja odbiegała mocno od jego strefy komfortu i na powrót stawał się tym niepewnym gówniarzem jakim był dwa lata wcześniej.- Cóż czuję efekty…  
\- Taaa…- Sapnął brunet drapiąc się nerwowo po karku.- Myślę, że zaleczenie tej rany będzie dobrym początkiem.

*******  
Derek ostrożnie przyłożył dłoń do uszkodzonej skóry, ale Stiles i tak zasyczał z bólu. Mniej więcej po dwóch minutach absolutnej ciszy przerywanej tylko ich urwanymi oddechami rana się zasklepiła tworząc nieładnie wyglądający strup. Hale odsunął się o dwa kroki, bo bycie zbyt blisko tego zwariowanego nastolatka robiło z nim dziwne rzeczy... To nie tak, że wilkołak jakoś nagle dostał olśnienia… nie on rozbierał Stilesa wzrokiem już od początku ich znajomości, ale wcześniej jakoś zdołał się powstrzymywać tłumacząc sobie, że jeśli chociaż położy rękę na tej jasnej, delikatnej skórze to szeryf go wypatroszy, a jeśli starszy Stilinski jakimś cudem się nie dowie to z całą pewnością zrobi to Scott, który zasłaniał braterską miłością swoją obsesję na punkcie przyjaciela.  
Hale nie miał pojęcia czy drugiemu alfie tak trudno pogodzić się ze świadomością, że czuje coś do najlepszego przyjaciela czy może raczej chodzi o to, że do drugiego faceta? On te wszystkie wątpliwości miał za sobą. Dlatego gdy widział szatyna w takim stanie: z rumianymi policzkami i spierzchniętymi ustami ledwie powstrzymywał się żeby się na niego nie rzucić na środku tego parkingu.  
\- Spadamy stąd.- Rzucił ciężkim, zachrypniętym głosem.- Weź rzeczy i pakuj się do Camero.  
\- Ale Jeep?  
\- Nie możesz prowadzić, kiedy czujesz się tak jak się czujesz…  
\- Masz na myśli, kiedy nie mogę skupić myśli na czymś innym niż sceny z ostatnio obejrzanych filmików porno albo…  
\- Tak dokładnie.- Warknął wilkołak wbijając sobie pazury w dłoń.- Twoje cacko odbierzemy jutro.- Stilinski już na szczęście nic więcej nie dodał tylko zgarnął portfel, telefon i po zamknięciu swojego auta wpakował się do samochodu Dereka.

\- Mhm- Sapnął młodszy po zapięciu pasów i odchyleniu głowy do tyłu. Hale przez kilka sekund walczył ze sobą żeby nie przesunąć nosem po jego idealnie wyeksponowanym gardle.  
\- Co jest?- Zapytał odrywając wzrok od licznych pieprzyków i przenosząc go na brązowe oczy, oczywiście po drodze prześlizgując się spojrzeniem po zagryzionych wargach chłopaka.  
\- Bycie nastolatkiem z jadem inkuba nie jest zbyt miłe, gdy ma się na sobie obcisłe spodnie… jeśli łapiesz o czym mówię.- Wilkołak czuł się jak ryba wyrzucona na brzeg. Oczy wytrzeszczyły mu się śmiesznie i miał lekki problem ze złapaniem oddechu. Jedna z jego dłoni mimowolnie drgnęła na kierownicy, ale tylko cicho warknął pod nosem. Próbował tłumaczyć sobie, że chłopak jest pod wpływem demonicznej substancji i nie wolno mu wykorzystać jego desperacji.

  
_Każdy kolejny jęk czy sapnięcie szatyna było dla niego jak tortura._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pracowanie w pizzeri po południami normalnie jest uciążliwe, ale w dzień zakończenia roku szkolnego to prawdziwa tortura :/  
> Ratunku :(  
> Miałam jeszcze sprawdzić błędy, ale nie dam rady... musiałam być o godzinę wcześniej w pracy, a chciałam wam wstawić rozdział na początek wakacji.

***  
Dotarli do loftu i starszy niczym błyskawica wystrzelił z ciasnego samochodu. Odetchnął głęboko świeżym powietrzem, ale to nie wiele dało, bo miał wrażenie że sam przesiąk zapachem młodszego aż do szpiku kości. Dodatkowo podniecenie, frustracja i pożądanie promieniowały ze Stilesa tak wyraźnie niczym jakaś jebana supernowa.

\- Co jest grane? - Odezwał się gdzieś zza nich Scott.  
\- Nic - warknął - Co ty tu robisz?  
\- Miałem trochę dosyć siedzenia w domu i udawania szczęśliwej rodzinki. Nie chciałem w przypływie gniewu ukatrupić własnego ojca… pomyślałem, że może masz czas na mały trening?- Powiedział cały czas wpatrując się w swojego przyjaciela, który stał parę metrów za Derekiem.  
\- Okay… może na początek chodźmy do środka.- Rzucił niby swobodnie.

W windzie mieszanka ich zapachów była jeszcze bardziej ogłupiająca i nawet Stilinski zorientował się, że coś jest na rzeczy. Patrzył tylko od jednego do drugiego mrużąc oczy i Hale uświadomił swobodniej jak to mogło wyglądać w oczach chłopaka, kiedy przywiózł go do swojego mieszkania w takim stanie gdzie, Stiles nie mógłby powiedzieć mu nie…

***  
Scott od razu zorientował się, że coś jest nie w porządku. Nawet gdyby bardzo się starał to nie mógłby tego zignorować, bo uczucia Stilesa były tak wyraźne i silne, że mieszały mu w głowie. Normalnie McCall o wiele lepiej wyłapywał nastroję przyjaciela niż kogolwiek innego. Były dla niego charakterystyczne i potrafił wyłapać cień zdenerwowania Stilinskiego nawet w szkole gdzie roiło się od innych rozpraszających bodźców. Nie wiedział, dlaczego tak się działo, albo może nie chciał tego wiedzieć.  
\- Co tak naprawdę się dzieję? Nie mówcie, że nic.- Warknął jak tylko dotarli do mieszkania Hale’a- Nie jestem kompletnym idiotą.  
\- Jesteś pewny Scott?- Parsknął szatyn, a Derek nawet zaśmiał się pod nosem. Gdyby to był ktoś inny to Scott przynajmniej by na niego warknął, tym razem tylko przewrócił oczami pozostawiając t bez komentarza.  
\- Czuje zdecydowanie za dużo żebyście mogli mi dalej ściemniać.  
\- No tak twój psi węch…  
\- Stiles- Brunet chciał brzmieć na urażonego, ale był bardziej rozbawiony.  
\- Możliwe, że wpadłem na inkuba i mnie dziabnął, przez co teraz mam w żyłach jego jad, który działa tak jakbym łyknął pół opakowania viagry…  
\- CO?! Gdzie ty do diabła spotkałeś inkuba?!  
\- W klubie… Serio nie miałem pojęcia, że koleś jest demonem, a jak się zorientowałem to już tak jakby było po ptakach.  
\- Słowo daję to mogło przytrafić się tylko tobie.- Jęknął McCall opadając na najbliższy fotel.- Co teraz?

 

Derek unikał zaniepokojonego wzroku drugiego alfy, który przeskakiwał z niego na Stilinskiego i tak w kółko. Prawie mógł usłyszeć wnioski, jakie wyciągnął młodszy z całej sytuacji. Nie wróżyło to nic dobrego. Nie chciał walczyć, ale sądził, że z nim nastolatek jest bezpieczniejszy, bo umiał się kontrolować. Nie ulegał instynktowi, jeśli nie było to konieczne. Chociaż zapach szatyna z minuty na minutę stawał się intensywniejszy, bo jad dostał się już prawdopodobnie do każdego zakamarka ciała człowieka. Gdyby był sam to już dawno wrzuciłby chłopaka pod prysznic i uciekł z mieszkania. Siedziałby gdzieś w pobliżu dbając o bezpieczeństwo, ale nie narzucając się. Jednak teraz był w środku burzy hormonalnej, a Stiles działał na niego zbyt mocno. Wiedział, że jeśli zaraz nie wyjdzie…  
\- Ugh!- Nastolatek wręcz zaskomlał, a wilkołakowi aż pociemniał przede oczami. Bał się tego jak wpłynęło to na drugiego o wiele młodszego alfę. Przecież ten sam był gówniarzem.  
\- Scott!- Warknął ostrzegawczo, kiedy McCall zaczął wstawać z fotela a jego tęczówki żarzyły się niczym dwie diody.  
\- Już, już- chłopak pokręcił głową zdezorientowany i wbił pazury we wnętrze dłoni.  
\- Co się dzieje?- Stilinski patrzył na nich nieco zdezorientowany.- Derek?  
\- Lepiej będzie jak zamkniesz się gdzieś… moja łazienka, albo dawna sypialnia Petera są najdalej.  
\- Co? Czemu?  
\- Głupiejemy przez twoje uczucia… To wszystko jest tak ciężkie i intensywne, że unosi się w pomieszczeniu jak mgła. Osiada nam na skórze i wdychamy ją razem z powietrzem… przez to tracimy kontrolę.  
\- Chcecie powiedzieć, że jakby nieświadomie was molestuje?  
\- Stiles… idioto. Powstrzymywałem się dwa lata. Jak myślisz jak długo wytrzymam, jeśli jedyne, co teraz od ciebie czuć to pożądanie, pragnienie, zdesperowanie, zainteresowanie, potrzebę, podniecenie… czekaj skąd zadowolenie?- Chłopak podniósł się ze swojego miejsca, ale zdążył zrobić w jego kierunku tylko krok zanim Scott nie złapał go za ramię i nie przytrzymał w miejscu.  
\- Stary stój.- Przyjaciel popatrzył na niego z wyrzutem- To przez inkuba… Stary ty nie jesteś gejem. Jutro będziesz żałował i miałbyś pretensję, że cię nie powstrzymałem.- Osiemnastolatek chciał chyba coś powiedzieć, ale wilkołak nie przestawał nadawać tym razem przenosząc wzrok na drugiego alfę.- A ty? Zwariowałeś? Chcesz go przelecieć, kiedy on nie kontaktuję z rzeczywistością?! Czy ty jesteś normalny?  
\- Scotty…- Mruknął uspokajająco szatyn, ale to chyba nie wiele pomogło.- Nie odebrało mi całkiem rozumu… fakt, że jestem napalony jak nigdy wcześniej, ale nie rzuciłbym się na kogoś, kim nie jestem w żaden sposób zainteresowany tylko żeby sobie ulżyć.- Hale wpatrywał się w niego z rosnącą nadzieją.  
\- Tak to może powiesz mi w takim razie, co z Malią? Zapomniałeś o niej? I od kiedy jesteś gejem/  
\- Masz rację Scott.- Westchnął zrezygnowany Stiles, a Derek poczuł ukucie zawodu- Nie jestem gejem. Po prostu płeć nie ma znaczenia… Spałem już z innymi chłopakami. Jak myślisz, co robiłem na parkingu gejowskiego klubu?  
\- Ale, co? Jak to, z kim i kiedy?- McCall wyglądał jakby ktoś go skopał  
\- Nie bardzo mam ochotę teraz streszczać moje dylematy dotyczące własnej seksualności… bez obrazy, ale czuję jakbym miał zaraz eksplodować, jeśli się nie dotknę, więc możemy przełożyć tą fascynującą dyskusję na inny termin?  
\- Stiles- Tym razem warknął Derek- Muszę wiedzieć czy mówisz serio, bo jeśli cię dotknę nie będę mógł już się wycofać… normalnie może dałbym radę, ale nie dzisiaj. Śmierdzisz podnieceniem na kilometr…  
\- Poważnie, ale wciąż jestem człowiekiem i byłbym wdzięczny, jeśli o tym nie zapomnisz, bo ja nie regeneruję się tak szybko jak wy.  
\- Nie zrobię ci krzywdy…- Sapnął alfa i powoli drapieżnym krokiem podchodził coraz bliżej dając młodszemu kilka chwil na rozmyślenie się. Jednak on uparcie tkwił w miejscu, a jego spojrzenie dokładnie lustrowało sylwetkę bruneta. Problem stanowił McCall, który mimo tego, co usłyszał nadal nie wierzył w szczerość słów szatyna. Stanął przed nim odgradzając go w ten sposób od drugiego alfy. Hale błysnął czerwonymi oczami i warknął sfrustrowany.  
\- Ogarnij się dzieciaku… Powiedział, czego chce… albo zejdź mi z drogi i idź w cholerę albo się przyłącz. Nie obchodzi mnie to. Nie mam ochoty walczyć, ale stoisz mi na drodze do partnera i aktualnie mój wilk postrzega cię jak jedno wielkie zagrożenie.  
\- Scott!- Wrzasnął Stilinski - Czego ty do cholery chcesz?! Nie jestem niewinnym dzieciakiem, za jakiego mnie cały czas uważasz… Spałem z Malią, z Edem mieliśmy całkiem niezły układ. Nawet zaciągnąłem Danny’ego do łóżka.- Szatyn podszedł o krok bliżej do kumpla i patrzył się mu zawzięcie w oczy. Dostrzegł tam iskierkę czegoś, co mogło być odbiciem jego własnej desperacji.

 

Stiles nie ogarniał tego. Scott go chciał, ale sam się przed tym bronił… To on Stiles miał być tym, który podejmę decyzję. Nie chciał żeby to coś miedzy nimi zmieniło. Danny to, co innego, ale Scott jest jak stróż moralności i zasad. Nie chciałby stracić najlepszego przyjaciela… Cała ta sytuacja była tak absurdalna, że aż chciało mu się śmiać. Najpierw Derek niechcący przyznał się do tego, że chciał go odkąd się poznali i to było tak szokujące odkrycie, że nadal nie do końca w to wierzył. No, bo pan wilk był dla niego na początku strasznie wredny i oschły. Nawet, gdy Stilinski go ratował czy mu pomagał to alfa i tak na niego cały czas warczał i odsuwał się możliwie jak najdalej.  
Jednak to i tak nic w porównaniu do świadomości, że Scotty to naiwne dziecko szczęścia też ślinił się na jego widok.  
\- A wam to przypadkiem ten mój zapach nie odebrał wolnej woli?- Mruknął zamyślony. Bardziej chodziło mu o McCalla, bo skoro u Dereka trwało to jakiś czas to niego i prawdziwość tego, co odczuwał względem jego skromnej osoby mógł być spokojny.  
\- Nie… chociaż nieco przytłacza.- Odpowiedział Scott  
\- Och… w takim razie to już twój wybór, co zrobisz.- Wzruszył ramionami i wyminął przyjaciela. Doskonale wiedział, która z sypialni należy do Dereka, bo kiedyś przy okazji jakichś wielkich planów bitewnych czy czegoś takiego dokładnie zwiedził sobie to lokum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Błędy sprawdzę w wolnej chwili, ale i tak pewnie połowę ominę :/


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miało być 5 rozdziałów, ale jednak bd 4, bo nie było sensu dzielić tego ostatniego :)
> 
> Szczerze nie wiem czy da się to czytać. Trójkąty to jednak ciężko ogarnąć i napisać tak żeby nie przypominały streszczenia pornosa...

*******

 

Derek wpatrywał się uważnie w plecy osiemnastolatka do czasu, aż ten nie odwrócił się przy drzwiach do jego sypialni i nie uśmiechnął się zaczepnie. Nie znał Stilesa od tej kokieteryjnej, uwodzicielskiej strony, ale nie miał nic przeciwko poznaniu. Stłumił chęć pobiegnięcia tam ile sił w nogach i na chwilę skupił resztkę swojej uwagi na McCallu, który wyglądał tak, jakby właśnie przeżywał kryzys egzystencjalny.

\- Nie zdecyduję za ciebie... ja mam to dawno za sobą. Te dylematy i wątpliwości, o wiele gorzej było, gdy miał szesnaście lat. Teraz przestałem się przed tym bronić. Jest w nim coś, co przyciąga jak magnes i to najwyraźniej nie tylko mnie - Hale miał ochotę parsknąć śmiechem na widok rumieńców drugiego alfy.

Gdy wreszcie dotarł do własnego pokoju i spojrzał na łóżko, widok, który ujrzał sprawił, że zmiękły mu kolana. Ścieżka ubrań zaczynała się praktycznie przy samych drzwiach, a kończyła obok nocnego stolika.

\- Może sam chciałem cię rozebrać?

\- Następnym razem - Stilinski jęknął, przesuwając dłonią po własnym brzuchu, gdzie widniał delikatny zarys mięśni i - jakżeby inaczej - kilkanaście pieprzyków. Hale oblizał wargi i zdarł z siebie koszulkę, a będąc tuż obok materaca pospiesznie odpiął pasek i zsunął z nóg buty.. Cały czas wzrokiem skanując jasną skórę chłopaka leżącego w jego pościeli. Miał wrażenie, że ten obrazek wypalił mu się na powiekach i zostanie z nim do końca życia.

\- Niech będzie - wyszeptał, pozbywając się reszty swojej garderoby. Czuł na sobie wzrok młodszego i słyszał jego urwany oddech i ciche sapnięcia. Chyba podobało mu się to, co widział. Uśmiechnął się do niego krzywo, na co Stiles wyszczerzył się jak diabełek i puścił mu oczko. Za grosz wstydu, ale on zdecydowanie nie narzekał. Oj, nie. Lubił jego charakterek i temperament.

 

Jakkolwiek Stiles lubił patrzeć na ciało bruneta, tak też bardzo chciał w końcu poczuć na sobie jego dłonie i usta... tak.

\- Derek! - jęknął, chcąc pośpieszyć mężczyznę, ale ten nadal tylko na niego patrzył, torturując siebie jak i jego. Odmawiając im ulgi, jaką niesie ze sobą dotyk. Jednak nie zamierzał czekać, aż wilkołak się namyśli. Lekko ugiął nogi w kolanach i wciskając głowę w poduszkę naparł wnętrzem dłoni na wrażliwy członek, powoli przesuwając kciukiem po główce. Najpierw zagryzł wargę, żeby stłumić jęk, ale uświadomił sobie, że wcale nie musi, a może nawet dźwięki bardziej nakręcą bruneta. Miał rację, nawet podwójnie, bo Derek szybko odsunął jego dłoń, zastępując ją własną. Nic nie robili po kolei... na litość boską, nawet się jeszcze nie pocałowali, a ręka starszego już była na jego fiucie. Hale, jakby czytając w jego myślach, nie przestając poruszać dłonią, docisnął razem ich usta i jeśli Stiles oczekiwał czegoś powolnego i delikatnego, to zdecydowanie się pomylił. Usta bruneta napierały na niego mocno i pewnie. Cholera, facet doskonale wiedział, co robi, bo Stiles spał z zadowoleniem, rozchylając tym samym wargi i wpuszczając gorący język wilkołaka do wnętrza swoich ust. To musiało być coś związanego z całym tym zwierzęcym magnetyzmem, czy jak to się nazywało. Kiedy starszy przeniósł swoje usta na szyję nastolatka, ten już wcale nie kontrolował dźwięków, jakie wydawał. Nawet nie zamierzał próbować, a i Hale też się nie powstrzymywał, warcząc i przeklinając, gdy ich cała ocierały się o siebie.

 

*******

Scott faktycznie przeżył mini zawał, kiedy Derek złożył mu czytelną propozycję. Chciał tego tak bardzo, że to aż bolało, ale z drugiej strony znał Stilesa tak długo. Wychowali się razem i kiedyś nie pomyślałby o nim w kategoriach potencjalnego partnera, ale coś się zmieniło po tym, jak Peter go ugryzł. Wtedy jeszcze jakoś dawał radę się okłamywać, ale odkąd stał się alfą wszystko się nasiliło. Już wcześniej miał sny na jawie o tym, jak smakują usta przyjaciela, ale zdołał to stłumić, umawiając się z Kirą... no właśnie, co z jego dziewczyną? Tak po prostu ją zdradzi... Nie żeby nie podejrzewał, że lisica była bardziej zainteresowana Mailą niż nim, ale to była jego jedyna ucieczka od tego, co czuł do Stilesa.

Usłyszał głośny, przeciągły jęk szatyna i wyczuł zapach spermy. Był zgubiony. Całkowicie. Powinien wiedzieć już dawno, że nic nie uratuje go od tej chwili. Pokręcił głową i z mocno bijącym sercem i na drżących nogach ruszył w głąb mieszkania Dereka. Jeszcze na chwilę zawahał się przed naciśnięciem klamki, ale dźwięki dobiegające zza drzwi skutecznie go przekonały. Od razu po wejściu do środka zapatrzył się na splątane w pościeli ciała.

\- Jednak? - zapytał Hale, zerkając na niego przelotnie.

\- Tak - wiedział, że nie będzie odwrotu, ale aktualnie miał to gdzieś. - Tylko nie pilnuję się tak dobrze jak ty... gdybym stracił kontrolę, po prostu strzel mnie w pysk.

\- W porządku. - sapnął starszy, bo Stiles zacisnął zęby na jego sutku. Niechętnie odsunął się od szatyna i delikatnie pchnął go z powrotem na pościel.

\- Stiles, unieś biodra - polecił, całując wnętrze ud chłopaka, a gdy ten to zrobił, podłożył mu pod tyłek poduszkę. - A ty się rusz... chyba że chcesz tylko popatrzeć - McCall mruknął nieco urażony i pospiesznie zaczął pozbywać się kolejnych ubrań, cały czas uważnie obserwując drugiego alfę. Sapnął, kiedy Derek zaczął lizać wejście szatyna.

Stiles czując tam szorstki język bruneta, nie mógł powstrzymać się od niemal błagalnego jęczenia. Lubił to i nie zamierzał się tego wstydzić. Otworzył oczy i od razu dostrzegł wpatrującego się w jego usta Scotta. Nagiego Scotta, należy zaznaczyć. Nie miał pojęcia, jakim cudem nie panikował jeszcze ze względu na to, co się działo, ale był dziwnie pewny tego, że chce to zrobić. Wyciągnął rękę do zagubionego szczeniaczka i przyciągnął go do siebie, a McCall dał całkowicie sobą sterować. Uniósł się na łokciu i cały czas gapiąc się na bruneta, lekko go pocałował. Jednak z każdą sekundą pocałunek nabierał mocy i stanowczości. Opadł z powrotem na poduszki, ciągnąc wilkołaka za sobą. Wplótł palce we włosy chłopak i zaciskał, co jakiś czas wywołując ciężkie sapnięcia. Wyraźnie czuł wpływ tego cholernego jadu, bo było mu o wiele za ciepło i czuł dziwne mrowienie. Każdy dotyk czuł inaczej niż zwykle... był bardziej wrażliwy, a już w szczególności jego sutki.

Zaskomlał, kiedy poczuł jak język Dereka wsuwa się głębiej niż wcześniej. Miał ochotę zacząć sobie obciągać, ale wiedział, że wtedy dojdzie w kilka minut, dlatego przyciągnął Scotta jeszcze bliżej i sięgnął między jego nogi. Nie miał pojęcia, co właściwie lubił jego przyjaciel, bo Scott zawsze był zbyt wstydliwy, żeby pisnąć chociaż słówko na ten temat. Dlatego improwizował... chociaż kąt nie był najlepszy, brunet i tak błysnął na niego czerwonymi oczami dygocząc na całym ciele. Uśmiechnął się zadowolony, a Scott zaśmiał się i przewrócił oczami na jego samozadowolenie.

Szatyn wyraźnie poczuł, kiedy Hale włożył niego nawilżony palec, a nawet nie zorientował się, że brunet wyciągnął lubrykant. Zazwyczaj, jeśli był już na dole, to sam się przygotowywał, ale nie miał nic przeciwko, jeśli tym razem zrobi to ktoś inny... Derek też nie wydawał się mieć żadnych obiekcji, patrząc na jego skupione spojrzenie. Szybko dodał drugi palec, wykonując nożycowe ruchy. Ilość nawilżenia i ostrożność bruneta sprawiała, że Stiles nie czuł nic prócz lekkiego dyskomfortu i rozciągania. Przy kolejnym dodanym palcu pojawiło się pierwsze lekkie ukucie bólu, ale równie szybko znikło i Stilinski domyślił się, że Hale korzysta ze swoich wilkołaczych zdolności, żeby przejąć jego ból.

\- Der - jęknął, kiedy starszy odnalazł jego prostatę i zaczął ją masować, sprawiając, że zaczął wić się na łóżku. Scott też w końcu przestał się tak pilnować i rumienić. Lizał i przygryzał jego sutki, skórę na brzuchu i klatce piersiowej, ale jego ulubionym miejscem była szyja i Stiles był całkowicie pewien, że przez tego szczeniaka wyglądał jakby przyssało się do niego stado pijawek.

Derek dla pewności wsunął w chłopaka jeszcze czwarty palec, rozciągając go bardziej, ale Stilinski chyba nawet tego nie ogarnął. Chociaż mógł nie mieć jak, bo McCall skutecznie tłumił jego jęki własnym językiem. Wilkołak przez chwilę zastanawiał się jak to zrobić, bo wszyscy trzej byli już nakręceni do granic możliwości. Jednak najbardziej chodziło o szatyna, którego jad inkuba pozbawiał jakichkolwiek zahamować i Hale bał się, że przez przypadek zrobią mu krzywdę, a on nawet nie zaprotestuje, napędzany demoniczną substancją krążącą mu w organizmie.

Wiedział, że ani on ani McCall nie zrezygnują z wejścia w chłopaka... on mógł się dłużej kontrolować i w razie potrzeby ogarnąć młodszego. Ostrożnie wyciągnął palce z wnętrza, Stilinskiego, na co usłyszał zduszone sapnięcie. Pogładził go uspokajająco po biodrze. Uśmiechnął się na widok wypiętego tyłka Scotta, który klęczał na materacu i pochylał się nad torsem szatyna wysysając kolejne czerwone znaki. Naprawdę nie mógł się powstrzymać i klepnął go dosyć mocno w prawy pośladek, a czerwony ślad na kilka minut miał się pojawić w tym miejscu. Młodszy alfa pisnął zaskoczony i popatrzył na niego spod przymrużonych oczu. Podał mu nawilżenie i pchnął płasko na łóżko, a w tym czasie Stiles zdążył podnieść się do siadu.

\- Scott ma mniej kontroli, skarbie - mruknął w ramach wytłumaczenia i sam zdziwił się na swój miękki ton i czułe przezwisko, ale mógłby się przyzwyczaić do posiadania kogoś ważnego w swoim życiu. Kogoś, przy kim mógł okazać czułość bez narażania się na zranienie. - No i to da ci całkiem sporo władzy nad tempem i głębokością... - McCall kolejny raz przypominał dorodnego pomidora.

\- Okay... Scotty? - Chłopak zerknął na przyjaciela pytająco.

\- Jasna cholera - jęknął młodszy wilkołak- Tak! - Hale patrzył jak Stiles powoli opada w dół członka bruneta, a kiedy oczy McCalla zaświeciły się na czerwono, a paznokcie zastąpiły pazury, starszy docisnął go do materaca. Poczekał, aż tętno wilkołaka wróci do normy, zanim zerknął na Stilinskiego i uśmiechnął się, dostrzegając brązowe tęczówki wpatrujące się w niego z pytaniem. Skinął głową, a chłopak zaczął się powoli unosić i opadać.

 

Scott drżał i wciąż ledwo utrzymywał swoja postać, dlatego Derek masował jego ramiona i tors, starając się go uspokoić.

\- Włosy - jęknął szatyn poruszając się coraz szybciej. - On ma gdzieś tam swój słaby punkt - Hale od razu przeniósł jedną dłoń na głowę drugiego alfy i kila sekund wystarczyło, by ten nieco się rozluźnił i uspokoił. Jednak brunet wciąż musiał zyskać pewność, że McCall całkiem się kontrolował. Stiles był człowiekiem i był delikatny, a Derek nie wybaczyłby sobie, gdyby stała mu się z nimi jakaś krzywda. Musnął ustami szczękę drugiego wilkołaka, a potem kącik ust, aż w końcu Scott sam uniósł się na łokciach i złapał między zęby jego dolną wargę. Całowali się jakiś czas i to chyba wystarczyło, żeby wilcze ja ich obu na jakiś czas całkowicie się wyciszyło.

Stiles jęknął i zakwilił, kiedy Scott zaczął wypychać biodra w tym samym rytmie, w którym on ślizgał się po jego penisie. Oparł dłonie na torsie przyjaciela, zmieniając tym nieco kąt uderzeń i to było to, bo teraz czuł jak przy każdym poruszeniu, jego prostata ocierała się o członek. Hale uspokajająco gładził jego uda i całował po karku. Wykręcił nieco szyję i od razu poczuł usta bruneta na swoich i to aż zaskakujące, jak ten facet szybko odgadywał to, czego Stilinski od niego chciał.

 

Trwało to jakiś czas: gdy dłonie i język starszego wilkołaka dokładnie zwiedzały ciała ich obu. Ale w końcu, gdy Stiles osłabł, a jego uda paliły od wysiłku, Derek musnął ustami jego kark, a potem nacisnął na jego plecy, żeby pochylił się tak, że prawie całkowicie stykał się torsem z tym należącym do Scotta, a głowę mógł oprzeć na ramieniu przyjaciela. Gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze, gdy poczuł jak dwa palce Dereka wślizgują w niego obok fiuta Scotta. Domyślił się już, co brunet kombinował i tak bardzo jak tego chciał, tak bardzo też się tym stresował.

\- Derek  
\- Ciii... spokojnie. Spróbujemy, jeśli zdecydujesz, że to za dużo, odpuścimy, ok?

\- Okay...

Jeszcze przez jakąś chwilę Hale rozsmarowywał lubrykant wokół jego rozciągniętej na erekcji Scotta dziurce. Scott masował jego uda i patrzył uważnie na coś ponad nim, a sekundę później poczuł, jak Derek dociska swojego penisa do jego wejścia. Gdy główka prześlizgnęła się do środka, pojawił się ostry ból, jednak zagryzł zęby na skórze McCalla i dał sobie chwilę na przyzwyczajenie do takiego rozciągania. Zresztą obie alfy szybko zaczęły zabierać część jego bólu, pozwalając jego ciału nieco się zrelaksować. Hale pchał do przodu aż do momentu, w który prawie cały znajdował się w jego wnętrzu.

Przez jakiś czas żaden z nich nawet nie drgnął, ale w końcu Derek jęknął cicho i bardzo powoli i delikatnie zaczął kołysać biodrami w przód i w tył. Obie gorące dłonie cały czas trzymając na biodrach. Scott całował go po twarzy i szyi, wysyłając przyjemne dreszcze i relaksując go tak bardzo, jak to było możliwe. Cały czas czuł rozciąganie, ale ból prawie całkiem zniknął i Stilinski wiedział, że była to głównie zasługa wilkołaczych zdolności jego partnerów, ale nie zamierzał narzekać.

Gdy Hale wzmocnił swoje pchnięcia i w końcu trafił w prostatę Stilesa, został nagrodzony zadowolonym sapnięciem młodszego, które z każdym uderzeniem stawało się coraz głośniejsze, aż w końcu przeszło w urwane krzyki, kiedy McCall też zaczął się na powrót poruszać. Chociaż o wiele słabiej i wolniej niż Derek. Dodatkowo jego cieknąca erekcja ocierała się o twarde mięśnie brzucha Scotta. Pchnięcia były coraz szybsze, ale wciąż za każdym razem idealnie trafiały do celu. Po mniej niż minucie Scott zatrząsł się pod nim i mocno go całując, rozlał się wewnątrz niego. Czuł, że i jemu niewiele brakowało, a kiedy znajome ciepło pojawiło się w podbrzuszu jęknął potrzebująco, wciąż będąc na krawędzi.

\- Derr-ek, ja prawie - załkał.

\- Stiles... - sapnął tylko wilkołak i ugryzł go delikatnie wciąż ludzkimi zębami w łopatkę, a potem wykonał kilka ostrych pchnięć, posyłając ich obu na szczyt.

 

*******

Kilka minut zebrało im ocknięcie się po orgazmach. Derek w końcu wysunął się z szatyna i pomógł mu ułożyć się na materacu obok Scotta, a sam zniknął na chwilę w łazience.

Szatyn skrzywił się na uczucie lepkości między nogami, ale nawet nie miał siły myśleć, a co dopiero mówić, o pójściu do łazienki. Na szczęście nie musiał, bo Hale wrócił wilgotną myjką i delikatnie go oczyścił.

\- Przepraszam, jeśli przesadziłem - mruknął, patrząc mu w oczy.

\- Było zajebieście... chociaż jutro pewnie nie ruszę się z łóżka, a wy dwaj spełniacie każdą moją zachciankę i będziecie traktować jak księcia. - Derek odetchnął z ulgą i ułożył się po lewej stronie Stilesa.

\- A co z twoim tatą? - zapytał ledwie przytomnie Scott.

\- Ty mu coś naściemniasz, Scottie.  
\- Dlaczego ja? - pisnął wystraszony McCall.

\- Ciebie lubi, a Dereka ma za psychopatę, więc...


End file.
